


Balance

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kanan Lives, Season 4 does not exist, Sleeping jacen, like a LOT of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: Hera worries about her ability to balance work and family and even she needs a little reassurance every now and then
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I'm back on my season 4 denial train so the fuel depot never happened and Kanan and Hera got their happy ending

Hera drummed her fingers on Kanan’s chest nervously. She wasn’t sure _why_ she was nervous. She finally home with her family but she was as tense as she got whenever she was forced to sit idly before a battle.

“Hey, you okay?” Kanan asked softly.

There was a slight pause, then Hera lifted her head to smile at him. “Yeah.”

Kanan raised an eyebrow. “What were you thinking about?”

“When I was hiding underground as a little girl, listening to all those bombs...a part of me thought I'd never make it out. But then I did and I met you and….” 

Another pause. Not heavy or worrisome. It was almost curious. Kanan started tracing indistinct shapes on her back. 

“And as much as I like to think I knew who I was before I met you, I didn’t. You took everything I thought I knew and turned it upside down.”

Kanan raised an eyebrow again, but this time with a smile. 

“In a good way!” Hera added quickly. “I never thought I’d fall in love but I did and then we built this incredible family and we had a baby and we beat the Empire and I...sometimes it still doesn’t feel real to me.” 

The next beat of silence was different. Tense. 

“And then other times it really, _really_ doesn’t feel real and I’m afraid it’s just a dream or…” she let her voice trail off. “Kanan, we worked so hard for this. What if I’m throwing it away by being gone all the time for the New Republic? We beat the Empire. That’s done. Why can’t I be happy with having helped with that? Why am I still fighting like this?”

Kanan stopped tracing shapes on Hera’s back and held his hand firmly on her shoulder instead. “Hera, you have two very distinct loves. The first is your work and always has been. They’d be nowhere without you and, sweetheart, it makes you happy. You’re the only one that can make a data pad of backed up tasks and communiques look _fun_. You love what you do and there is nothing wrong with that. You can save the galaxy and have a family. You’ve been doing that since we got together and you are damn good at it.” 

“You don’t think I should give up my work and just stay here all the time? That I’m not just,” Hera sighed heavily, “reliving my glory days?”

Kanan sighed. “No, of course I don’t. You belong in High Command. You were born for your position. You worked your ass off to get it. You’re the best damn general and pilot they’ve got and no, I’m not saying that because I’m biased. Yes, you belong with your family, but you also belong to the work you’ve dedicated your life to. You can have both.”

“My work feels real. It worries me that my family doesn’t, sometimes.” 

“Come walk with me. I want to show you something.” Hera frowned but she was intrigued, so she followed Kanan out of their room and down the hall. He stopped in front of Jacen’s room, held a finger up to his lips for silence, then took one of Hera’s hands and led her inside and they stopped at their son’s bedside. 

Kanan pulled Hera’s hand down to rest on the boy’s chest. 

“It’s real, Hera. I know we got crazy lucky but it’s _real_ . He’s not some elaborate battle plan or some hotshot pilot who needs to get knocked off their self-built pedestal, and he may not always make sense, but he’s here. He's real, I'm real, you're real, Sabine and Ezra are real, Zeb and Chopper are real. _You_ are here.” Kanan whispered. 

Hera chuckled softly and relished in the light feeling in her chest. She adjusted Jacen’s blanket, then took Kanan’s hand to lead him back to their bedroom, where they settled back into bed and into each other wordlessly and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
